


Sold off the Chopping Block

by apocalypserover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypserover/pseuds/apocalypserover
Summary: Kylo Ren acquires a suitable omega
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

“What else do you have,” Kylo asked, a dissatisfied glare on his face as he scanned the line of omegas.  
“These are our most desirable options,” the guide explained, his voice beginning to waver. 

“So show the rest then,” Kylo snapped at the men. 

“You really shouldn’t be so picky,” Hux grumbled, his predatory gaze fixed on one of the cages, which housed a female omega with shoulder-length black hair. “What makes you think the cheap ones will be any better?” Kylo ignored Hux, brushing past him as the guide led them into a larger room. As he stared into the cages, he could see that some of the omegas recognized him or Hux, shrinking further into their cells or pressing up against the bars to gain his attention. Still, he found nothing that interested him until he came across an empty cage. 

“Why is this one empty,” Kylo inquired. The guide told him that it had held a female omega.

“She received little interest, so the bosses decided to put her down to preserve resources,” he explained, confused as to why the Supreme Leader was so curious about one empty cage. 

“Has it been done yet?”

“They only took her back a few minutes before you got here so probably not.”

“You’d better hurry then,” Hux said, with a toothy grin as the guide rushed off to retrieve the omega before she was put to death. “I should have known you’d manage to find the most helpless creature here.” Kylo remained silent as he watched the guide running to stop the omega’s execution as if his own life depended on her being spared. It did. 

Minutes later the guide returned with a small omega with brown, matted hair. Some of the filth has been hastily scrubbed from her face in a sad and hasty attempt to make her look presentable. Kylo circled her, not to gauge whether she was his type, but to inspect for signs of mistreatment. 

“She’s quiet. Hasn’t said a word to anyone since she’s been here,” the guide began. The girl continued to stare at the ground as if she were unaware of her surroundings. Her only sign of awareness came when Kylo ran his fingers down the side of her shift, which hung loosely from her frame. “The bosses aren’t sure that she’s…all there. She’s a virgin though,” the man finished. Kylo clenched his jaw at the idea of men, foreign to him and to this omega, touching her—invading her. He wondered if she’d fought or remained motionless as she did now when they’d spread her legs to check.

“I never figured you as the type to go for the ones that are already broken in,” Hux muttered, eyeing the girl. Kylo wanted to smirk, the girl had managed to convince everyone that she was dull; she hadn’t been prepared for someone possessing his skillset. He didn’t waste too much effort trying to pry into her mind, but what little he did apply, she resisted staunchly while showing no outward motion. Kylo motioned to the rusty metal collar around her neck.

“Remove this,” he ordered to the guide. “Have her brought out to the ship when everything is processed,” Kylo said to Hux before making his way back to the ship. “I have preparations to make.”

Rey wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. She’d been so close to escaping. It had taken months to save enough to bribe a guard. Just as he was about to inject her with the fake poison, one of the guides ran in breathless. At the very last second, all of her dreams of escape crumbled to dust. The guide hadn’t said who was interested in her, working quickly make her presentable before bringing her out. It was only once she’d heard his voice modulator that she began to fear the worst. Sneaking a glance upward, she’d recognized the uniforms of the two men as members of the First Order. 

The Supreme Leader isn’t the only one who used a voice modulator, she reasoned. Besides, what could he possibly want with her? She was sure he’d take one look at her and send her back to the execution block. She remained unresponsive as he circled her, at one point leaning in to sniff at her gland. It has taken everything she’d had to prevent from leaning into it, much to her own embarrassed terror. She’d been around alphas before, but no scent compared to that which invaded her space now. “She’s quiet. Hasn’t said a word to anyone since she’s been here,” she heard the guide say. It hadn’t been her intention to make them think she was incapable, but Rey was naturally shy. 

These traits hadn’t served her well in life, but then she’d figured no one wanted a completely silent mate, so she’d gone with it. As she thought, she became aware of something softly prodding her mind. Quickly she shut it out, the Supreme Leader can manipulate the force. While she wasn’t sure exactly what that included, she felt she could be sure that he was who stood before her now. She wanted to sneak a look at him but her eyes were locked to the floor by her very nature, his scent reminding her of her designation. There were a few more things said as she tried to gather her senses, which happened just in time to hear his voice, “Have her brought out to the ship once everything is processed. I have preparations to make.” With that, her fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good. if it isn't, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks to the person who told me how to put the question mark in the chapter count. I'm a dummy :))

They wasted no time once Rey arrived at the ship, ordering her out of her clothes and into a shower pod. On the way back Hux had taken a curious sniff and determined that her scent would come through better once “that market filth” was scrubbed away. When Rey stepped out she found that her old shift had been replaced with a small scrap of lingerie and a thin robe. Rey should feel used to being naked; however; while cold air no longer made her shiver, lingering eyes did. Rey glanced nervously to Hux who only raised an eyebrow. Without a word, she moved to pick up her new ‘clothes’.

Nothing drastic was done to her after that. Her dead ends were trimmed, teeth cleaned, nails filed down and cleaned. The people who prepared her asked Hux if she were allowed to eat anything. To her dismay, he replied, “Our Supreme Leader will be the one to decide when she eats once he arrives.” At the market, omegas were fed only enough to be kept alive. As such, most were extremely feeble which made escape even more difficult. 

Rey picked up his scent on the way to his rooms and pulled the short, thin robe down a bit more. She hoped he wasn’t in there already. His scent wasn’t particularly strong but that could mean that he’d been waiting for her for a while. To her relief, Hux opened the door to an empty sitting room before leading her past to the bedroom, also empty.

Rey was scared to move even after Hux left. She worried that Kylo would come back and punisher her for snooping or trying to escape. There’d been omegas in the market that used to have owners and told horror stories of malicious owners. They all were like that. Rey couldn’t help but fear that the supreme leader would be worse. The room was much colder than the rest of the ship and chilled Rey’s bare skin. After half an hour of shivering at the edge of his bed, Rey pulled the blankets and pillows off of it, moving them into Kylo’s closet which was smaller and made her feel safer. The other experienced omegas said that this was nesting. Alphas liked it when omegas made nests so she figured she might not get in too much trouble. His scent felt more intimate in the closet, lingering from his clothes and the blankets which Rey wrapped her herself up in. She hid in a small corner of the closet, finally dozing off as slick dripped uncomfortably down her thighs: the first signs of an impending heat.

Hours later, Kylo walked down the long hallway to his chambers where his omega lay waiting for him. He couldn’t help his arousal as her scent grew stronger. The filth had been scrubbed away; she smelled better than he’d hoped considering her mistreatment. With a deep breath, he twisted the doorknob to his bedroom. Expecting to find her on the bed, he frowned. She wasn’t gone, her scent gave that away. She was hiding. 

Now that he was closer, her scent gave away a hint of arousal. Kylo determined she had at most a few days before her heat kicked in. It would be her first; he would be her first. The omegas at the market were too malnourished to go into heat. Now that she had him though…he’d have to make sure she ate properly. Once he noticed his bed had been stripped, he knew exactly where to find her without having to focus her scent. He walked to his closet, soft enough not to incite unnecessary anxiety but also just loud enough to avoid surprising her. He didn’t see her at first as he slid open the door. She lay on the flood, wrapped in a mess of his blankets. He could barely make out the subtle rise and fall of her chest under all the layers as she slept. He’d been gone longer than expected but not long enough for her to have gotten a fully restful sleep. Leaving her alone for now, he closed the closet to take a shower. 

Rey woke up shortly after registering the sound of the bathroom door opening as the Supreme Leader stepped out. She listened to him as he walked around the room, thinking he must be changing. She listened intently, hoping he didn’t need anything from the closet. After a bit, the room grew silent once more. She hadn’t heard him leave and wondered if he might be napping. Carefully, she opened the closet, peeking out at Kylo as he lay shirtless on the bed she’d stripped bare. He was reading something, but Rey couldn’t see what. Her eyes began to wander around the room. His discarded uniform was hung over a chair in the corner of the room. Rey guessed that he would have put it in the laundry basket if not for her occupation of his closet. Looking back at Kylo, she realized she’d been spotted and quickly shrunk back into the shadows as if burned by his gaze. She heard him stand up, walking closer to the closet until he was right against it. 

“I’m not going to come in,” he spoke softly. “I just want to talk. Can you speak?” Rey didn’t respond. She was physically capable of speech and she understood his language. However, speech was never Rey’s strong point. Since she’d been kidnapped, she’d found it much easier to communicate using alternatives. Furthermore, she learned early on to lay low. “Can you understand me,” he continued, never raising his voice. He was being gentle with her so far, but Rey knew what he was. She heard noises outside of the door before a small flashlight was rolled over to her. “If you can understand me click the flashlight on three times.” Gingerly, Rey picked it up. This seemed fine, she wouldn’t have to speak or even let him see her. “That’s good,” Kylo said. “Do you know who I am? Flash once for no and twice for yes” Rey flashed twice. “Are you afraid of me?” Rey flashed twice again after a pause of indecision. She heard silence on the other side of the door for a few moments. “No one on this ship will hurt you as long as you are under my protection,” he spoke. Rey felt nothing.

He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and an alpha. He’d protect her from everyone but himself. Rey peered through the crack, just to see if he was trying to look at her through it. Immediately she hid, having met his stare once again. “You’re going to go into heat very soon. I’ll wait until then to enter if that’s what you want but you might consider allowing your body to become more familiar with me so that you can be more relaxed when the time comes.” Rey shook her head, pressing the flashlight once. It was this place that was making her feel this way—his scent. Rey had never experienced a full heat before. She fought them like the other omegas because they were too tiring to go through in captivity. Worse is that the merchants would sell omegas who when into heat to desperate alphas by enticing them with the scent. She’s always fought them; she could do it again. Unfortunately, she thought this while inhaling deep breaths of his scent as her own desire began to cloud it. Part of her already wanted to let him in, unsatisfied with just his belongings. Still, letting him in would only hasten the process, Rey needed to escape before that happened.

“I know my scent has been affecting you. I can smell it,” he near growled. “You won’t be able to get through this heat on your own.” Rey shut the closet completely. Kylo didn’t try to speak to her for the rest of the night and Rey tried to keep quiet. Her symptoms were never this bad in the past. She shouldn’t have let him be close to her. Throughout the night, her temperature began to fluctuate wildly. To make things worse the cramps were starting to take hold. His scent elevated itself in her mind as the answer to all of her problems, which she fought with everything she had. His kind of relief could only perpetuate her enslavement. Alphas only truly cared about their own pleasure. Rey woke up throughout the night to all sorts of discomfort. Worst of all was the haze of arousal after she’d just been rubbing against his blankets in her sleep. She didn’t have much time at all. 

Rey slept quite restlessly, waking up at the sound of the door to the room clicking shut. Peering out, Rey scanned for Kylo. When she was certain that the room was empty, she left the closet, wrapped in a blanket. His clothes and shoes were gone, signifying that he’d left for the day. On the bed was a warm try of food, a note, and a box. Rey ate the food before messing with any of the other things. It was a lot more than she was used to. As much as Rey would have loved to eat all of it, her stomach wasn’t used to eating more than the scraps they gave the omegas at the market. Instead, she ate the foods that wouldn’t keep well and hid the rest for later. When she found a way to escape, she’d need it. Next, she read the note. 

“I will be out for a few hours. The door is locked for your safety, but the comm by the door will allow you to contact me and General Hux should you need anything. I’ve already told him that you are mute. No one but myself and General Hux has access to these chambers so you will not be disturbed until I am back or unless you call on either of us. In the meantime, I hope you’ll allow yourself to enjoy the gift I’ve left for you. When I get back we’ll talk some more—Kylo Ren” 

Rey already had a plan forming as she finished the note. Out of curiosity, she opened the box, horrified to see her ‘gift,’ a small black vibrator. Part of her longed-for relief; however, Rey managed to close the box, doing her best to put it out of her mind. She needed to pack. Hoping to mask some of her scent, she took a cold shower before dressing herself in Kylo’s simple black clothes. She didn’t have much to bring. She slipped the wrapped spare food into her pocket before searching for a weapon. They hadn’t given her any utensils and the tray and bowl were both unbreakable. The whole room seemed baby proofed. Rey pressed the comm, paging Hux. To the best of her knowledge, he wasn’t a force user, unlike Kylo which made her chances with him easier. Not to mention Kylo was much larger. After a few minutes, Hux strode into the room, looking slightly annoyed.

“What do you want?” Rey innocently pointed to the empty dishes, signifying that she wanted them to be taken away. He huffed, moving to take them into his arms. There were quite a few and, as a result, he had his hands full. “Didn’t they give you a—” She didn’t give Hux the opportunity to finish her sentence as she smacked him over the head with the tray. He was out almost immediately but Rey knew that she had to act fast. Quickly, she pulled his key card and laser rifle off of him before locking him in the room. 

Rey used the key card to leave his chambers, pulling the hood over her as she continued. She hadn’t been prepared for the guards at the end of the hall who apparently looked over Kylo’s chambers. They yelled to stop as she sprinted past them, pulling out the rifle. She soon found herself surrounded by stormtroopers yelling at her to remain still. She heard one of them use their comm. Soon Kylo would know. Not thinking, she shot the closest stormtrooper in the foot, attempting to run past only to have the gun ripped from her grasp. Another moved to subdue her but was stopped.

“This is the Supreme Leader’s omega, he may not want us to touch her,” one said. And so they waited tensely until Kylo strode through to her looking poised to attack. Without a word, he broke through the crown of stormtroopers, sweeping her wrist into his hand and led her back to his chambers at a pace Rey had trouble keeping up with. Hux was awake and pounding on the door when they returned. 

“What happened,” Kylo asked, his tone anything but gentle. 

“She paged me, hit me with the tray, and ran,” Hux said breathlessly, glaring at Rey. Kylo looked to Rey as if to check with her that he was telling the truth. The action struck Rey: he wanted to make sure Hux hadn’t hurt her. Knowing that agreeing would get her into trouble, she nodded anyway. General Hux seemed a sour and ridiculous man, but she didn’t want to cause trouble for him. With her nod, Rey and Hux exchanged glances. He was obviously angry with her for hitting him but seemed to calm down when he realized she wasn’t going to try to get him into trouble. Kylo leaned down, picking up her discarded robe and lingerie the Hux had given her a day earlier. 

“What’s this about,” he inquired. 

“I gave it to her yesterday while we were preparing her for you.” Satisfied, Kylo dismissed Hux after that, Rey shuddered, knowing she was next. 

“Does this have anything to do with why you were hiding from me?” Kylo held the thin fabric bunched up in one hand. Rey shrugged, wanting to be left alone. Kylo tossed the fabric onto the bed. “I wouldn’t have put you in something like that.” Rey kept her eyes on the ground, nervously glancing at the closet every now and then. 

Kylo stared at her, frustrated. He wished he knew what she needed but he’d never spent much time around omegas aside from for pleasure. Moreover, he seems to have chosen a particularly difficult one. Kylo went to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and trusting her with a pen. “I’ll let you go to the closet, but I want you to write a list of anything you want or need that will make you more comfortable. If you can’t write, then just draw pictures.” She nodded, backing slowly towards the closet. “Wait,” he called. She looked at him curiously. “Will you give me your name.” She seemed to think for a minute before her lips parted.

“Rey.” And then she slipped into the closet without another word. Kylo stood grinning for a few more moments as he listened to the crinkle of the paper. ‘Rey,’ he mouthed. His omega’s name was Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I read the comments. I'm nervous about responding to them. I read them though so thank you a lot. Thank you for reading
> 
> Edit: thanks to the people who told me the kylo uses Rey’s name in this chapter before he learns it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> I added a few tags. Please look at them before continuing.

The second night was worse than the first. Kylo listened to Rey writhe around, lost in sensations of equal agony and arousal. He knew that fighting a heat would hurt her, particularly since this was likely her first. Still, the intensity was abnormal. She wouldn’t react well to an examination no matter how necessary. Kylo first considered putting her to sleep; however, even that posed its own set of problems. Rey, as a market omega, likely knew what it felt like to be drugged. Kylo imagined it would be the easiest way to transport large groups of omegas. If he put her to sleep then she would wake up with no memory of what had happened, only the distinct feeling that something had. It wouldn’t exactly encourage trust.

He decided she only needed enough to take the edge off and render her mostly immobile. Being awake for the doctor would cause stress and he doubted she’d be too happy afterward, but at least she wouldn’t wonder about lost time. She didn’t seem to think twice when he offered her a cup of water which she downed almost immediately. Kylo could sense her gratitude as she desperately drank the water. It was too bad the feeling wouldn’t last long. The drugs took hold quickly. Kylo pulled her out of the closet and placed her on the bed without much of a fight. Together they waited for the doctor, his omega watching him through heavy-lidded eyes. 

Rey didn’t have it in her to fight when Kylo put her on the bed. Her whole body pulsed as she waited for him to do something. Instead, he just watched her. Bits of his speech echoed in her head. “…not gonna hurt you,” he’d muttered softly as he’d begun to peel her sweatpants off. What did that phrase mean to him, she wondered? Her mouth opened, feeling dry even after his cup of water. His hands reached for her underwear. 

“No,” she uttered with a raspy voice. “No.” Tears slid down the sides of her face. Then there was another voice. Someone else was there with them. More tears came. Rey tried to focus on what Kylo was saying. She registered the word ‘doctor’ just as what must have been a stethoscope was pressed against her chest. Her temperature along with other measurements was taken before she was vaguely aware of hands which wrapped around her calves to spread her legs. She was too tired to cry—or to care. There was a gentle prodding from something which didn’t even feel as big as her pinky finger. She rolled her head to look down, looking for Kylo. She didn’t see him beside the doctor. Her moment of confusion passed as she felt something squeeze her hand. Now that she thought about it, there was been a comforting warmth enveloping it the entire time. 

When she turned to face him, Kylo smiled reassuringly at her. Rey tried to focus on his face, taking in all of its aspects as he rubbed circles into her wrist. She almost didn’t notice when his eyes flickered away from her. Curious, she followed his gaze to see a scary needle hovering close to her. Rey thinks she must have yelled, but she didn’t hear anything, and nobody seemed to react. Instead, the needle moved closer and closer until it was too close for her to see. She didn’t feel it. Was it her imagination? All or he senses dulled until she could no longer feel Kylo’s hand or even the bed beneath her. Everything was just dark. 

“This should be enough to keep her from being in any danger,” the doctor spoke to Kylo. He only nodded, curtly seeing the man out. Rey was too weak to go through a full heat so soon. Unfortunately, the doctor was left with no choice but to administer emergency blockers to lessen the effects of her heat. He doubted she would willingly let him inside her without a full heat—at least not at first.

For a while he just watched her. She was awake, but just so. Kylo doubted he could do much of anything that wouldn’t escape her memory. Very softly, he slipped into her mind, which tempted him with its naked exposure. She had no defenses in her weakened state. 

Nothing in her mind was linear. Kylo worked to pull bits and pieces together as he gorged himself on her memories. She seemed to be an orphan, abandoned on Jakku. She survived there collecting scrap until she presented. Once her boss found out, she was sold for quite a measly sum. Since then, she’d been bounced around from market to market as the merchants she was sold to traveled. 

Scattered amongst everything were stories she’d heard from other omegas that had stuck with her. With the web they spun, Kylo could see why she was so terrified of him. He was mildly amused to find an escape attempt which he seems to have pulled her out of in buying her. She’d convinced some guard to let her free instead of killing her. She resented him deeply for that. More than likely, the man had intended to either sell her himself or keep her. Kylo smiled. For a girl so experienced with the darker sides of men, she was still so naive. She wanted to see the best in people; he could play with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I'm very bad at formatting so if this is horrible to read feel free to let me know and I will try to fix it. Thanks for reading!  
> Also this is going to be more than one chapter but I don't know how to change the chapter thing so...


End file.
